


ssssssssssss

by Amselnfliegen



Category: Harvest Moon DS Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amselnfliegen/pseuds/Amselnfliegen





	

Ezios lips trembled from/of anger before hebusted out shouting  
´´What do you know! You have no idea what it´s like!``  
Leonardo stifed up in shock at the unexpected outburst.  
´´Useless! Everything is useless! How am I supposed to be an assassin.´´  
His wild rage turned if only slightly softer to make room for grief.  
´´I was robbed of the chance to avange my family``  
His hands wildly went through his hair making his ponytail undone.  
Tears formed in his pale eyes as he looked up no where paticular.  
´´...I cant even look atthem anymore. Or whats left of them anyway.´´

Leonardos chest thigned in pain at his friends words.  
Around his own eyes soft tears started to form soft tears and heslowly approched  
him again. He laid his hands on his shoulders only to have them slapped away.  
´´Dont pity me. Dont look down on me like that.´´  
Leonardo wasnt having it. He laid both of his hands back on his upper arms  
facing him.  
´´Ezio listen to me, mio amico. I dont look down on you.  
I admire you, always have if not for your abilitys than for your way of being, your attitude, your charms, your wild but caring nature´´

He was embarassed by his own words but he needed to give his friend reasurance.  
Leonardo placed a hand on Ezios right cheek.

´´But I do pity you and there is no shame in it. You are my friend if you  
are in pain than so am I.´´  
In an attempt to comfort him further he began to rub his thumb on Ezios arm in  
circles. With his other hand he slowly placed the now wild hair behind Ezios ear  
in a soft gesture.  
His hearth went heavy for a hint of a moment as Ezio leaned into the touch  
and placed his own hands on the artist shoulders.  
Silently accepting being comforted.  
Even if only for a moment.  
Ezio was how so often the first one to let go.  
He squezed Leonardos shoulder once before he turned away.  
´´I...I´m sorry. I shouldnt take it out on you of all people.  
Just... I need a moment on my own.´´

So he walked through the kitchen to the garden.  
The way was so familiar to him that Ezios steps were so confident how they used to  
be. He didnt seem to notice but Leonardo did.  
Watching his back Leonardo almost had the feeling that he could see again.  
He wished he had the courage to go after him.  
Embracing him, telling him that it would be alright.  
That he could fix it.  
But he didnt.  
He let Ezio take the time he needed even if he felt right now that he needed him.  
Needing to be there for him.  
Leonardo turned in the opposite direction and walked into his workshop.  
The sun may shine outside but the dark sorounded the both of them.

\---------------------------

 

Ezio has been out for three days now.  
With each day Leonardo grew more anxious.  
Every day he knelt beside his bed feeding him with milk and honey.  
Looking down at the pale face he wondered how a hearth can feel so heavy and empty at the same time. He pushed some lose hair strands out of his face the sweat from his forehead  
with a sponge.  
“Please Ezio. My dearest friend be strong.´´  
He didnt dare asking him to wake up.  
Hope was dangerous in his situation. So he repressed it internally everytime it started to bloom again.  
Leonardo told himself it was necersarry in the knowledge that he couldnt handle it  
if he didnt wake up again.

And yet he took his hand, squezing it tenderly with a smile that didnt reach his eys he lifted  
Ezios hand towards his lips.  
Gently kissing it whispering if only to himself ´´Please wake up. I-´´ his voice broke before he  
could add more.

He left the room.  
There was still work waiting for him in his atelier.

\-------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------

 

There are moments which feel like memories even though  
they still happening.

Ezio looked down at the city with his older brother Federico beside him, their legs  
hanging off the roof.  
They raced each other up to the top of a building like they did so often  
both blooming in their harmless rivalry with the other.  
The sun was making it´s way down west to settle behind the horizon  
dipping the city below the two into a golden light.

Most people made their way home packed with their newly bought goods from  
the marked. Here and there some couples could be spotted in alleyways taking their  
time.  
His eyes got hold of a familiar figure in a blue coat and a red barett.  
Federico followed his brothers gaze  
“Isn´t that the painter mother adores so much.“ he asked  
“Si, Leonardo da vinci“ Ezio answered  
“You know him that well ?“  
“Si well not really well but I do am fond of him.  
I acomanied Claudia as she had her painting done  
helped him a few times on mothers request that´s about it“  
Federico sighned “Mother alredy had her picture taken. She is still  
so young don´t you think. At least that reduced the chances of her cazo of  
boyfriend marrieng.“ his voice had a bitter tone to it. He always had been very  
protective of her, ever since she got a fever as a child.  
Father was gone, having to fulfill some business in Rome, so Federico felt  
responsible. He would only leave her side when their mother forced him to  
during that time.  
“She really deserves better.“ Ezio agreed.

Ezio returned his focus on him the painter.  
He carried a box as well as some rolled up papers and what appeared to  
be two or three little gages on top of the box.  
“He is way stronger than than I thought“ Federico said.  
“Still I think I lend him a hand.“  
thus Ezio climbed down landing up in an empty alley way to be unnoticed  
making his way up to Leonardo he picked up a brush the other must have lost.

Frederico watched his little brother from above he turned around to climb down  
himself. He made a stop on a roof with a pigeon loft nearby. He turned around  
to be in confidence that he was unseen and placed a letter under one of the bottom planks  
“Leonardo.“ Ezio catched up with him now standing in front of the other man “you dropped that“ he held the brush up to his face “Oh thank you. Could you put it away for me“ he looked down at his boxes “I´m afarid my hands are a bit to full for that“ He gave him a little smile as if he told the man a joke that wasnt really working. “Well of course let me help you out“ Ezio placed the brush behing his ear and took the bird cages off of him. “You dont live to far from here si,“. Ezio placed the cages on the ground for a moment to take the boxes, which he now saw to be filled with painting materials, out of his grib „“I appriciate it but I cant make you carry that all“ Federico walked up behind his brother „“Oh dont worry about that maestro he wont“ then he took the box out of Ezios hand leaving him to carry the cages and Leonardo to carring the papers. “Thank you both then“ he said happily .


End file.
